


Goosebumps (Hold me tight)

by Everest21



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mingi LOVES cuddles, Mingi is scared, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Sleeping Together, They're the softes boys and i love it, Vote for Ateez on Soompi bye!, i'll tag this as platonic but you can think about it as a pre-relationship kind of thing, the rest of the members are only mentioned, they watch a scary movie together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21
Summary: Yunho wants to watch a horror movie and Mingi ends up too scared, his only solution is that they sleep together.(I totally got inspired by that interview where Yunho says that Mingi can't watch horror movies 'cause they're too scary, and that he couldn't go to the bathroom at night).





	Goosebumps (Hold me tight)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, Jesse here! This is my very first Yungi fic ever! I'm super excited about it because Ateez makes me so happy and I wanted to contribute with something, so I thought... Why not write a fic about Yunho (my bias) and his lovely friend Mingi? I love them together, love their friendship and the way they interact with each other... When I first saw the tag with these two guys I was shocked with the lack of fics, so I'm gonna take one for the team and try to write as many fics as I can with these two lovely boys! I already have planned of doing something inspired on that ICONIC "Boss" choreo, I'll post that soon. :D
> 
> Also, I know that Hongjoong said that they were not allowed to use their phones, but lets pretend they can! (even tho that after so many videos I'm 99% they can).  
> Pd; English isn't my first language so be prepared for bad grammar, typos, and misspellings... Enjoy!

Mingi is not the braves man when it comes to spooky stuff, every single member in Ateez knows that, and he’s pretty sure that most of their fandom knows about it too. It’s a well-known fact, but right now, one of the members seems to don’t care and Mingi has a hard time deciding whether he should say no and walk away to the safety of his room or, give it a try and say yes to his friend’s proposition. Yunho, sweet, caring and adorable Yunho is there, in front of him with big puppy eyes and a little pout visible on his soft face. He wants Mingi to watch a movie with him, not any kind of movie but a horror movie and the moment he told him that, Mingi’s eyes got three times bigger and his mouth a little open. Sometimes he wishes he was stronger, he can ignore many things but cuteness is not one of those and he’s not sure, but he thinks that Yunho knows it. 

“Fine, I’ll watch it with you, but you owe me one.” at that, the taller boy jumped out of happiness, gave his friend a quick hug and stormed out of Hongjoong’ room. He sighed and went outside as well, trying to catch up with his friend. The dorm was almost empty, only San, Yunho and Mingi were there, the others would get there in 2 or 3 hours more. 

“Do you want to eat something?” Yunho’s voice came from the small kitchen, Mingi was in the living room. 

“Popcorn and some drinks?” he said loudly, so the other could hear him. Yunho didn’t answer back but before Mingi had the opportunity to ask him again, the sound of the microwave filled the silence. After some minutes — movie already on the screen — the taller boy enters the living room with two glasses, a bowl of popcorn and some candy, — that Mingi thinks belonged to Yeosang — that he drops unceremoniously on Mingi’s lap. 

“Ready?” Yunho asked, not even looking at his friend’s direction. Mingi just nodded unsurely, meanwhile the other hit the play button. They ate in silence, for the most part, the only sounds coming from the tv in front of them. The living room was dark so when the protagonists were in a basement or places equally as dark, Mingi nor his friend could see beyond their nose. It was an unsettling feeling, one second there was silence and the next, there was someone screaming at the top of its lungs. Mingi has jumped at least 20 times already. At some point, Yunho put a soft blanket on their laps and Mingi didn’t hesitate to grab the material around his body as a way of protecting himself from the creatures of the dark that he knew were there, trying to scare them as punishment for seeing a horror movie at that hour of the night. 

“Hyung?” the boy whispered trying to get the other boy’s attention, but Yunho was so immersed in the movie that he didn’t even flinch. Mingi tried a better tactic and got closer, whispering again but this time his friend was able to hear him. The older just made a **“Hmm?”** sound, so Mingi didn’t say anything but he stayed close to the other. 

Yunho was a warm person, not just his personality was warm and radiant, but right now Mingi could really feel how warm Yunho’s body was, they were barely touching but the heat coming from his friend’s body was comforting. On screen, there was a particular scene where everything was dark and no one could see a single thing in front of them, and a sequence of someone killing a bunch of school girls. It was plain gore and Mingi looked away, making a disgusted face and facing his friend instead, Yunho seemed to be in awe because he barely blinked through the whole thing. He was moving in his place, the blanket hiding his face up to his nose, he felt a warm and broad hand covering the space above his knee and when he looked at his friend’s face, he wasn’t looking at him at all. Mingi took that as an invitation and leaned into the other boy, shoulder to shoulder. For a moment, Mingi felt relaxed just by being close to someone, everyone could see that Mingi loved hugging and being hugged, skinship didn’t bother him at all. 

“Are you comfy, Mingi-ah?” he whispered, lowering his head so he could see Mingi’s face. 

The younger tilted his head up, their eyes met in the dark. “Yeah, it’s nice.” he said, a lazy tone in his deep voice. After that, the movie didn’t seem as scary as before and Mingi could enjoy at least some of it. Obviously, that was because he was practically surrounded by Yunho. The long arms of his friend were around his body bringing them even closer, Mingi’s head was still leaning against Yunho’s shoulder but the younger’s right arm was on the other boy’s stomach, resting comfortably there. Mingi wasn’t as scared anymore, he was snuggling with one of his friends and that was enough for him to feel safe and loved. 

The thing about horror movies is that you don’t feel super scared when you are watching them but as soon as you are alone in your room with all the lights off, you cannot stop from thinking about it. Every single sound and shadow makes you jump a little and you just can’t close your eyes and go to sleep, because you keep playing the scary moments of the movie on your mind. When the credits started to roll, Mingi was practically on Yunho’s lap, — he can’t remember how that happened — tired and wanting to go to bed really bad. Yunho asked him if he was okay, If the movie wasn’t too scary for him, at that, Mingi just shrugged his shoulders and said that it wasn’t as bad as he thought. They said their goodbyes and went to bed. His roommate and the rest of the members came back an hour later but even then, he couldn’t sleep. It was almost ridiculous, he rarely had problems sleeping even if he got scared shittles during the day, so Mingi couldn’t understand why. 

What he knows tho, is that being so close to his friend that night made him feel so relaxed and he felt really protected between the older’s arms. He loved hugs but he loved them the most when Yunho was the one giving them — he liked hugging Yunho too, Mingi was not picky — so he couldn’t help but think about him at that moment. For a moment he considered asking Jongho to cuddle with him, but as soon as the thought came, it was gone. He didn’t feel comfortable with asking the younger, when he was feeling touchy or craved some cuddles Mingi would usually go to Yunho but if the boy was busy with dance practice or something else, he went to Hongjoong instead. He took his phone with both hands and opened it. — carefully lowering the brightness so he didn’t disturb his roommate — He clicked on an app and started typing, he wasn’t sure if the other boy will answer him but it was worth the shot. When he was finished and he had hit the **“send”** button there wasn’t a quick response, so Mingi locked his phone again and put it on his chest, waiting for the older to message him back. 

A soft sound and a little light told him that someone has responded, he quickly unlocked his phone and looked at the screen, Yunho had responded to him, great. The only two words that the other boy texted him were: “Come over.” So Mingi without a second thought got on his feet and walked heading to Yunho’s room. He was 99.9% sure that his hyung would agree with his proposition, but he was still nervous when he had sent the text asking to sleep with the older. It was pretty common for them to fall asleep together, after some time the rest of the members got used to it, they all were really close but with them, it was different somehow. They were comfortable with cuddling, holding hands, being on each other’s laps and sometimes even they were okay with kissing. That was the way they were, they felt connected and it was the most real thing that they had felt for anyone. 

When he reached the bedroom, he opened the door carefully and stepped inside, a barely luminous light showed Yunho’s face and when he heard the door and looked his way, Mingi saw how his friend’s soft face got even softer seeing him in his room. San’s upper bunk was a mess with the number of blankets and pillows he uses, Mingi smiles a little when he sees how San is hugging his plushie with all his will. He takes his slippers off and gets into bed, Yunho’s bed was just a little bit bigger than his so they often slept there instead of Mingi’s. The younger leaned closer, wrapping his right arm around the older’s waist — Yunho did the same thing — so they were chest to chest. It was really relaxing, Mingi could smell Yunho’ scent easily because his nose was practically on his throat, he was wearing a very light fragrance that smelled too familiar for him at this point. Mingi knew that his friend could smell his shampoo too because Yunho’s chin was resting on top of his head, they were in silence but the taller boy couldn’t stay quiet for a long time.

“It has been some time since we last slept together, isn’t it?” he said and Mingi couldn’t stop the blush from appearing on his face, for the tone of voice it had sound as if Yunho said “slept together” as in a sexual way, he chuckled at himself internally at that thought. He just answers with a quiet, ”Yeah”. Some minutes later, they fall in silence again but this time Mingi can feel how Yunho is kissing his head softly and how the arms around his body get tighter. Yunho keeps doing that for some time but he’s tired and he starts to drift off, Mingi makes little sounds of contempt and hides his face on the warm skin before him. 

After 10 or 15 minutes they both fall asleep. 

Mingi groans and tries to hide his face even further but it’s useless, he’s wide awake now thanks to his weak bladder that couldn’t hold it in until there was sunlight illuminating the dorms. He squirmed and changed positions on the mattress but it wasn’t helping, it was still pretty damn dark and he really needed to pee. He really tried to hold it but he knew that if he did that for a long time, the results wouldn’t be pretty at all, so with all the shame in the world he put one of his elbows on the mattress and tried to shake Yunho. The boy didn’t do anything, he was still sleeping peacefully so Mingi tried again but this time he did it a lot harder than before. 

“Hey, hyung, wake up” he whispered almost on Yunho’s ear, the other groaned soundly and opened his eyes slowly, blinking his lovely and confused eyes. Mingi felt a little bad for waking him up just for some silly situation like this but it was that or damaging his poor bladder. 

“Mingi-ah, What is it? Are you alright?” he asked, his voice a little deeper than usual but full of concern. Mingi nodded and put one of his hands on the older’s chest, comforting him.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. I just… I really, like… **really** need to use the bathroom.” Yunho looked at him in disbelief, he didn’t know that it was necessary for Mingi to inform him about his physiological needs. 

“Are you aware that you can go whenever you want, aren’t you?” the older asked slowly, trying to see if the other understood what he meant. 

“Yeah, I know I’m not that stupid. What I’m saying is that I really **really** need to go but, it’s still pretty dark in here and...” he trailed off, not so sure of what to say after that. Yunho closed his eyes groaning a little, trying to hide his face under his pillow. 

“It’s too early, Mingi-ah. Use the flashlight on your phone.” the boy said, trying to fall asleep again. The younger made a face at the answer and wrapped both arms around Yunho’s sleepy body, he was holding him down at this point. The older whined about Mingi being too heavy but the boy didn’t care and kept hugging his friend with all his will. 

“You and I know that the way there isn’t the problem, the problem is when I need to turn the bathroom’ light off and walk all the way through the corridor to the bedroom. Everyone knows that is when you get this weird feeling like someone is chasing you, so you walk faster and faster until you start running. And when you finally get to your room, you close your door and the feeling disappears but you are there, breathing heavily and at the edge of a heart attack.” Mingi rambled, sounding serious, Yunho couldn’t help but chuckle. 

He turned his head so he was facing his friend above him. “You have a lot of imagination, You know?” Mingi whined at him and put his head on Yunho’s shoulder, he closed his eyes. 

“Go with me, I really need to go… Please?” he pleaded, ready to start begging if necessary. Yunho pretends to think about it for a moment and Mingi feels like crying because he knows that he can’t hold it for another hour. So he decides to use the heavy weapons. Mingi got even closer, warm puffs of air coming out from the younger’s pouty lips, the older chuckled softly but Mingi put his lips on Yunho’s soft-looking cheek, placing little kisses all over. “C’mon, hyung… if you don’t go with me, I’ll tickle you until you pee.” he threatened, and the older couldn’t stop from giggling due to the small kisses that his friend was still placing on his face, reluctantly, Yunho nodded and agreed to go. 

They headed towards the end of the corridor, being very careful to not make any sound, when they reached the bathroom Mingi went inside, smiled warmly at his friend outside and closed the door. It was heaven, the best feeling ever after so much of holding it in it was amazing to finally relieve his bladder. When he was finished, he washed his hands and splashed some water on his heated face. On the small mirror, he looked at his reflection, Mingi looked tired but the rest of it seemed normal. When the door was open again, Yunho was waiting for him outside — with his phone in hand and the flashlight turned on — just as he promised, Mingi smiled widely and hugged the other tightly. 

“Can we go to sleep now?” Yunho asked with a little smirk on his pink lips. Mingi just nodded, knowing that his friend would tease him for this in the near future. They walked back with their arms connected and when the bedroom door was closed again they lied down onto the mattress and tried to get comfortable. Their positions were the same as before, chest to chest and their arms around each other and Mingi felt truly happy at the moment. 

“Thank you.” the younger whispered, looking up at the other, Yunho looked back at him. The taller boy smiled brightly closing the gap between them. They kissed, a light and chaste brush of lips and before Mingi knew what was happening, it was over. It wasn’t a foreign action, but he got surprised every time. 

They both smiled broadly. “No need to thank me. Now sleep, we have practice at 7.” without a second thought, Mingi got closer and kissed Yunho again, just like the older did. They pulled apart just briefly because Mingi leaned in again and kissed the other a second time, after that, they just went to their previous positions, holding the other tightly. Mingi wasn’t the bravest man but that didn’t matter to him, not if that meant that Yunho would hug and kiss him whenever he felt scared. Maybe he’ll even ask Yunho first to watch a scary movie with him… yeah, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this thing, hope it wasn't as lame as I think it was... Love you and please vote for Ateez on Soompi!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a prompt, let me know in the comments. :)
> 
> ☢ **Edit;** Hi guys! now I’m using Tumblr again and I decided to create a Twitter account! If you wanna follow or whatever these are the links:
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 1](https://kingkimsehyoon.tumblr.com) Where I reblog k-pop related stuff. 
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 2](https://frecklesgoddess.tumblr.com) Where I reblog mostly about Marvel, X-Men or sometimes about tv shows.
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 3](https://nordicbeasts.tumblr.com) Where I reblog b&w aesthetic things. 
> 
> 🌿 [Twitter acc](https://twitter.com/kinggsehyoon) This is brand new and I only made it to talk to some ppl and to follow k-pop groups. (also, 100% an A.C.E fan acc)


End file.
